Coldest Winters
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: Ok, horrible title but it's the best I could do. This is a story about the daybreakers going to camp. I added some characters from my other story. So, if you want to learn about then you can read those stories. I hope you like it please read!
1. Why, Just Why

a/n I hope you guys like it my friend was telling me stories about this camp she went to so why not all the daybreak couples go r and r please I've decided I want to put in the characters from my other story darkest nights so there will also be Luke and Violet and same as in my other story Timmy and Iliana are soul mates and Timmy looks seventeen

Timmy pov

So, Thierry said that we were too bored and sat around _his house doing nothing. Now he says it's his house, after he is always telling us how it's all of ours. The apocalypse has came and past but we still have the occasional assignment and all of us still live with Thierry. Multiple times Iliana and I have tried to move out, but he says were not allowed. Oops got a little off topic there, back to the main point, since we have been 'moping' around to much, Thierry is sending us to some camp in Canada. Why Canada? you wonder, it is snowy and cold and miserable up there but Thierry wants us to get 'back in touch with nature.' Personally, I think that all I'm going to do there is pull some pranks on Ash and Quinn, then get yelled at by Iliana, who after the apocalypse isn't as innocent anymore, then get some frost bite. At least it isn't going to be just me, we all have to go, James, Poppy, Blaise, Phil, Ash, Mary-Lynette, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Violet, Luke, Jez, Morgead, Maggie, Delos, Keller, Galen, Lupe, Nilsson, Iliana, Myself, Hannah, and Thierry himself. Thierry wanted to stay home with Hannah, but Hannah said it wouldn't be fair if they didn't go too. So, that's how the twenty six of us were all sitting in the private section of the Las Vegas airport waiting to board and fly to the freezing cold country of Canada, Edmonton Alberta to be exact._

_a/n this chapter was short but if I get positive reviews for it the next chapter will be up soon and I promise I will make it longer. If any of my friends here what I said about our wonderful country i'm pretty sure they will kill me. I don't live in Edmonton but your getting closer. It took me longer to come up with a name than write this chapter. And by the way I think the name is still pretty crappy if anyone has a better one please send me a review and if I like it I'll change it. Sorry about typos I just go through with my spell check and put it up._


	2. I Am Sooo Gonna Get You Bad, John Quinn

a/n thanks for the reviews they make me feel happy inside. I would like to thank InBlueFire for telling me about the mistakes in my summary Now here is chapter two and the disclaimer I forgot to put up last chapter

Disclaimer I do not own the night world

Chapter 2

Blaise pov

Thierry's plane was comfortable, we all got to fly first class. But two and a half hours of Iliana chatting in my ear was not fun, at all. Carefully, I walked of the plane, trying not to trip in my pitch black, leather, stiletto boots. A couple of times when I was going down the stairs off the plane, I tripped and Phil caught me, his warm arms wrapping around my waist. The only thing that ruined the moment was when Quinn laughed behind me. I turned around and shot him a glare that could kill pigeons in mid-flight. He stopped laughing and I made a mental note to put a spell on him later. Maybe, I would do one which would make him sing a Hannah Montana song every ten minutes.

"Well kids, you have been flying for two and a half hours, but we still have to drive for another hour to get to Camp Nakamun," Thierry announced.

"Were not kids, were the same age as you!" Ash yelled, clearly outraged.

"No, actually your not, Ash. I have been around since cave times, you have only been around for nineteen years."

"Whatever," Ash grumbled, defeated.

"Camp Nakamun sounds like a place where nerds go to math camp!" Quinn Shouted, getting an elbow to the rib cage from Rashel.

"No, it's not. Thierry and I looked it up on the internet, it's beautiful. There is a lake, a climbing wall, human foosball, swimming, and a ton of other stuff. We will all be staying in cabins, each cabin has it's on bathroom and two bedrooms. Four two a cabin, but me and Thierry get our own. I know you all want to go with your soul mates, but it is camp policy that no boys and girls room together," Hannah spoke up, earning grumbles from all the boys and some of the girls.

"How come you and Thierry get to room together?" Jez asked.

"Because it wouldn't of came out equal. Three cabins for the girls, three cabins for the boys, and one for me and Thierry."

"Well why can't me and Morgead have a cabin to ourselves?" Jez asked stupidly.

"Because I am paying for it," Thierry said simply.

Thierry picked up his and Hannah's bags and walked towards the long white limo. Phil bent down to pick up the three bags that were mine, I slapped his hand away and grabbed them for myself. You might be wondering why I had three large duffle bags, one is for my clothes, the other is for my shoes, accessories, toiletries, and hair stuff, and the third, the largest, is for all my spell supplies. While were at camp, Violet and I plan on putting lots of spells on everyone. When Violet and I first met, we clicked instantly, after the apocalypse happened, we have been pulling tons of spells around Thierry's house. Thierry forbade me or Violet to bring any things for potions, but of course both of us ignored him. We climbed into the limo, instantly everyone started calling who they wanted to room with. Five minutes passed of everyone shouting names, but eventually it all settled down. I was going to room with Violet, Jez, and Gillian. Mary-Lynette, Thea, and Iliana were sharing a cabin. Rashel, Poppy, Keller, and Lupe made up the last girls cabin. Out of the boys Ash, Morgead, Quinn, and Luke were together, David, Eric, Galen, and Nilsson were together, which left Phil, James, Delos, and Timmy to be together. Luckily, everyone ended up being with their friends and I didn't end up with Iliana. We reached the camp, Hannah was right, it was beautiful. We came in on a gravel road going right through the cabins. The cabins were white with a light blue trim, there was a light blue porch with a swing on it. We passed through and the limo stopped in front of a large white building. We all grabbed our bags and stepped outside of the limo. I spotted a little ledge for a tiny flower bed. I set down my bags and sat down.

"Ok, I just checked in, our group has cabins one to six and ten, cabin ten is a single bedroom cabin, so that's mine and Hannah's. everybody else can claim their cabin then meet me inside," Thierry told us.

All the vampires ran off with vampire speed so that they could try and choose first. I started walking down the road, leaving the choice of cabin choice to Violet and Jez.

"Hopefully they get a good cabin," Gillian sighed.

"Yeah, hopefully we won't have any extra roommates," I laughed, Gillian joined in. Violet came to a stop beside us.

"We got cabin five, Jez is standing outside, beating anyone up who try's to get in." Violet smiled. The three of us ran off, this time Violet kept pace with us. I went into the cabin, the first room was a little living room, with a couch, a mini fridge, and two chairs. There were two doors branching off the living room, one had an a on it and the other had a b on it.

"Which room did you choose, Vi?" I asked.

"A"

I walked into the room and set my bag on the queen size bed next to the door. Inside the room, there were two beds, both queen sized, a average size t.v., and a door leading off into the bathroom. The four of us walked out of the cabin and up to the main building. The inside of the building was red, it had a staircase going upstairs to hotel rooms, lots of seating, a little place where you could by pop, and a front desk with a little elderly lady standing at the counter. We joined the rest of the soul mates in a little corner and listened to the lady from the front desk.

"Your meals will be served in the dining room around the corner. Everyone has to be in their cabins by ten thirty, lights out at eleven. Absolutely none of you are allowed to go into a cabin of the opposite gender. No attempts to leave the camp ground will be tolerated, there will be staff patrolling at all times, even at night. Wake up is seven a.m. sharp, you are expected to be in the cafeteria by seven thirty. Every morning after breakfast we will meet here for your activity for the day," the lady said in a squeaky voice. I looked her over, no sign of any black flower was visible. I took a better look at the people around me, there wasn't just the day breakers, there were humans too. Even though the millennium has passed, humans don't know about the nigh world. It dawned on me, this lady was a human. It took all I could not to burst out laughing, if there were any night worlder staff, how would the vampires get out to hunt. The lady was done talking and dismissed us for bed. I walked back to the cabin and threw on some more comfortable clothes.

"Quinn first?" I asked.

"Of course. Are we going with the singing potion?" Violet asked. I nodded my head and took out the right ingredients. Violet and I got to work, this potion took a lot of concentration, it would take us approximately till midnight. The next morning I would make sure to slip it into Quinn's food.

a/n Camp Nakamun is a real place, look it up. I tried to use the real descriptions of the place, but I have never been inside the cabins, my friends and I stayed in the hotel rooms. The inside of the cabins are a description of the cabins at a place in Nova Scotia called the Digby Pines. It was so cool there, there was this giant chess set. Review please, if I don't get three review's I won't put up the next chapter. Even if you an anonymous reader just leave an anonymous review. If any one has any good ideas please tell me and if I use them I will dedicate that chapter to you.


	3. Best of Both Worlds

a/n so I have so much homework in language arts, but today when I logged on to my email I saw that I have three reviews so I will blow off my homework to write you this wonderful chapter. I am dedicating it to a-panther-and-her-prince for knowing where camp Nakamun is and for telling me about her crazy teacher. I just realized I forgot to type what cabin Maggie's she's is with Iliana Thea, and Mary-Lynette. And OMG I just found out that in October me and my sports academy peeps are going to camp Warwa for the sports academy trip I am so glad were not going skiing!

Iliana pov.

I woke up and yawned, stretching my arms above my head. I turned my head to the side, Maggie was already up. I checked the time on the clock, seven o'clock, I heard badly played trumpets in the background, that's what woke me up. I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. Quickly, I washed and blow dried my hair. I pulled on a light purple skirt, a pink long sleeved shirt, and put in my black dahlia earrings. I walked into the living room area, Maggie was curled up with a book, and I could here the sounds of a T.V. coming from Mary-Lynette's and Thea's room. Maggie looked up.

"We should get going, if were going to make breakfast," Maggie noticed, looking at the time and putting her book down. Mary-Lynette and Thea walked out of the other room, they must have heard us. Maggie put down her book, I couldn't help but read the title, _distant waves_, from the look of the book mark, she was almost done.

"What's distant waves about?" I asked. Maggie looked up at me, her eyes were a bit puffy and red. "What's wrong?" I asked, instantly worried.

"It's the book, it's about titanic. I'm just at the part where Rose leaves Jack to get onto the boats," she laughed. The rest of us pulled on our shoes and walked up the rode. As we were walking, we caught up with Violet, Jez, Gillian, and Blaise.

"I wonder what were having for breakfast," Violet wondered out loud.

"I hope it's eggs and bacon," I said, remembering all the mornings when my mom would make me eggs and bacon for breakfast. Before I knew it, I had ran into the class doors of the main hall and fell down. I awaited the part where I would painfully hit the concrete. It didn't come. I looked up, there was the handsome face of my soul mate, Timmy. He kissed me a put his arm around my shoulder. The two of us walked into the cafeteria and got in line. The line moved slowly. I grabbed a tray and put it on the bars. I looked at the juice machine, it offered what looked like orange juice and apple juice. I put my cup under the orange juice spout and pushed the button.

"How many?" the worker grumbled.

"Two eggs, three bacon," I smiled. I passed up the pancakes, they were whole wheat. Gross. I walked out of the line and stood at the little table for cereal and fruit. I reached over and grabbed a orange. I looked around, there were about twelve small round tables that looked like they could fit about six people each. At the back of the room, ten tables were pushed together and enough chairs for all of circle daybreak to sit there. Carefully, I walked over to the seat in between Gillian and Hannah. I looked around the tables, I was the last one to sit down.

"Hey, Quinn, can you go get me another orange?" Blaise asked Quinn, who was sitting on her right, talking to Rashel.

"Umm, sure, I guess," he said not looking very enthused. Quinn walked off and everyone went back to their conversations. Blaise looked over at Violet, who pulled a little vial out of her purse and handed it to Blaise. Blaise poured the contents of the vial into Quinn's Orange juice. Blaise looked up and saw me looking at her intently. She said one word to Violet.

"Iliana." Violet nodded her head and stared at me. _you did not see that. No I did see that, I thought. Saw what? I thought again. I looked at Violet, it made me think of something, but what was it. Oh bother, it was nothing. Quinn handed Blaise the orange and took a sip of his juice. Blaise and Violet laughed. Quinn looked at them like they had lost their minds, it caused them to laugh harder. I looked down at my eggs, I hadn't taken one bite yet. I brought the fork to my mouth and someone bumped me, causing it to fall onto my pants. For some reason I had tried to eat the whole egg in one bite, so when it fell, the yolk splattered all over my pants. I turned around, looking to see who did that._

"_Oops, sorry," a girl with blonde hair said snidely. She clearly was a human, she walked back to her table of pretty looking people, her hips swaying. She must be one of those mean popular girls. I turned back around to get my napkin and saw all of circle daybreak glaring at her retreating figure._

"_IT'S THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEST OF BOTH WORLDS!" Quinn sang loudly. Everyone in the whole cafeteria looked at him shocked. Rashel slapped him and Violet and Blaise were rolling on the floor laughing._

"_Well, isn't he a loser, like pfft Hannah Montana is so babyish, don't you think?" the girl who had hit me said loudly to her table, all of them agreeing with her. Rashel got up, oh no, I pity the poor humans who insulted Quinn. She walked confidently over to their table._

"_I don't care who you are, Blondie, but your obviously a ditz, if you insult my boyfriend and get egg on my friends pants," she said, surprisingly calm. That's when Rashel pulled back her arm and slapped Blondie across the face._

"_Woot, Woot, GO RASHEL!" Ash yelled, earning a kick in the shin from Mary-Lynette who was sitting across from him._

"_NOBODY! SLAPS! CAROLINE! RICHARDS!" Blondie creamed, standing up face to face with Rashel. Well, since Rashel is a whole foot taller, it wasn't quite face to face._

"_Well, guess what, I just did," Rashel laughed, walking back to her place beside Quinn. Everyone in the cafeteria was silent. Fifteen minutes passed like that._

"_CAUSE YOUR OOOOOOONE IN A MILLIIIIIIIIIION!" Quinn sang again._

"_We know what to play during the dance at the end of camp," a lady laughed. "So, my name is Kelly, I'm your activities consular." I looked at her, another human. She was short, skinny, and had frizzy black hair. "Today, we will be going out to the field and having a dodge ball game. When you get hit, your out. The team who stays in longest wins. The teams will be boys against girls, you will all have fifteen minutes to get changed and ready. When your done meet me in the field." all of the girls grabbed the basket of pink uniforms and walked into the bathroom. We were all done changing in less then the time given. In the bottom of the basket, there was pink face paint. Everyone put it on like war paint. We walked out to the field and joined our soul mates in a circle. They were checking us out, I could tell. They were wearing the same way to oversized camp nakamun t-shirt and shorts, only there's were in blue. Us girls had tied our shirts at our hips, so they were smaller. We had ripped our shorts so that they were short shorts._

"_Everyone aim for the blonde," Rashel hissed, obviously still mad._

"_Ok," all the boys laughed._

"_Everyone to your sides!" Kelly yelled. On each side, there were massive flags saying either girls, of boys. Seven people on each side were given a rubber ball. A gun shot was fired off to signal the begging. _

"_THE OTHER SIDE, THE OTHER SIDE, THE OTHER SIDE OF MEEEEEE!" Quinn sang._

"_FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD, QUINN, SHUT UP!" Luke yelled. Quinn sang a line of a Hannah Montana song every fifteen minutes. All the humans were out quickly. The witches used their powers to keep the ball away from them, and to steer. The vampires and shape shifter, used their strength to throw hard and fast, and there speed to keep away from the ball. The game had gone on like that until we stopped for lunch._

"_Well, that's the longest game of dodge ball I have ever seen, we will break for lunch then restart from where we left off," Kelly informed us. We walked back into the dining room, we were having subs and curly fry's. This time, the soul mates did not sit together, none of the tables were moved. Girls sat on one side and boys on the other side. After lunch, we fixed up our face paint and got back into positions. The dodge balls zinged back and forth. I was hit on the arm by Morgead, from the look on his face. Man did it hurt, he was strong. Slowly the numbers dwindled on both sides until it was only Ash and Jez left._

"_Your going down, cousin!" Ash yelled._

"_Ha, totally NOT happening!" Jez returned._

"_Nobody can beat Ash!" Ash laughed. Jez threw a ball, he easily dodged it. "Too slow little cousin!" Ash was to busy to notice the other ball flying at him. The ball hit him square in the face and he fell backward._

"_Too slow huh," Jez smirked. All the boys and people who didn't know about the Night World ran to Ash, the rest of us ran to congratulate Jez._

"_GIRLS WIN!" Kelly yelled._

_a/n I was going to make who wins a cliffy but I decided not to. If anyone has a better name for this fan fic PLEASE TELL ME! The meals were what we actually had when I was there. remember everybody THREE reviews before I put out another chapter. It sucks when you see all the hits you get but only one person reviews. If you have any ideas send them to me and I will try to work em in So you know what too do press that cute little review button and leave a review at the beep BEEEP!_


	4. Almost There

a/n wow I had four reviews within like two hours of me putting up the last chapter! Good job! You guys make me so happy. Btw my but is SOOOOOO numb my bed is SOOOOOO hard. For k (an anonymous reviewer.) Timmy is seventeen, the witches put a spell on him to make him look his real age. I agree it would be gross if he was four Here is chapter four I hope you like it. Btw I forgot, this chapter is dedicated to L J Shan for this great Idea once again sorry for grammar mistakes. Usually I am less lazy.

Jez pov

It's been twenty four hours, I hunted yesterday, but not today. I could tell my muscles were going to seize up soon. I gently tugged on the soul mate link, Morgead was sleeping. This would be a good time to give him a scare. Silently, I crept into the boys room, it was easy to get past the watch because they were down the road and Morgead's cabin was next door. I contemplated which room he was in. I heard his massive snore, room B. stealthily I walked over to his bed, I made sure it was his, not his roommate Luke's bed. Man that would be embarrassing if I screwed up. I kneeled over Morgead, one of my legs on either side of his body. I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Time to hunt," I made sure it was rather creepy. Morgead jolted upwards and was about to scream like a little girl before I clamped my hand over him mouth.

"Jez? What the hell are you doing in here? This is the boys cabin, are you having gender issues?" Luke asked me, obviously awoken by Morgead's commotion.

"No, Luke, were going hunting," I said like it was obvious.

"Well, I'm coming. I may be a witch but I'm half vampire too."

"No duh, captain obvious," Quinn laughed fro the doorway.

"Were coming too," Ash told us. "It's the least you could do after knocking me out."

I thought about it, he had a point. "Fine."

"I just told Violet to meet us outside," Luke informed us.

"Let's make this a whole affair then," I said sarcastically. The boys pulled on some clothes and we walked outside, Violet was waiting for us.

"Goddess, what took you guys so long, were you having breakfast in there?" Violet asked.

"No, that's what were going to do now," Ash smiled, showing his fangs. The six of us walked over to the clearing and broke into pairs, Violet and Luke went together because their soul mates, Ash and Quinn went together because they were best friends, I went with Morgead.

"It's a good thing Quinn stopped singing at midnight, or else everyone would have been wanting to go with us," Morgead laughed.

"Want to go back home?" I asked.

"Does little Jez miss home?" Morgead mocked.

"No, I just want to get out of this horrid camp," I hissed, punching Morgead in the arm with not very much force, undoubtedly it would leave a bruise.

"Ok, we'll go. First we need to feed, then we'll find some motel to stay at in town and get a flight out in the morning."

"Ok, Morgead, but since officially I'm still gang leader I get to lead this one."

"Fine," Morgead grumbled. The two of us ran off into the forest. Quickly, we found two deer's. I got one and he got the other. They were rather big, so we got enough to last. Morgead and I started running back through the camp, being extra careful near the cabins. We had reached the gate. We made it. I grabbed Morgead and pulled him into a big hug, he picked me up and twirled me in the air. He put me down and got ready to start running full speed to Edmonton so we could get to sleep. We started running, something hit me from the side. It was Thierry, apparently we weren't escaping, tonight…

"RUN!" I screamed at Morgead, trying to hold Thierry down. Morgead, like the idiot he was, wasn't leaving without me. He grabbed Thierry and threw him into a tree. Apparently, you couldn't get rid of the first made vampire that easily. The Morgead and I faced Thierry, in defensive position. Morgead nodded his head three times, manoeuvre three. I took one eye off of Thierry to check the stability of the tree above me. I jumped at Thierry, but curved my jump upwards so I landed on the tree, Morgead jumped at Thierry. Thierry knocked him away easily, while he was hitting Morgead, he didn't notice me jumping from the tree, landing silently behind him. I pulled my fist back, ready to knock him out. I threw all my weight behind this punch, just before it hit Thierry, a hand enclose my fist. Manoeuvre three has never failed. At first I thought it was Thierry's, but that was impossible, he was fighting Morgead. I whirled around, Ash was the one who stopped my punch and Quinn was standing behind me, ready to grab me if I tried to make a move.

"Dude, I thought we were on a team!" I screamed into Ash's face. He smirked.

"That went out the window when you guys didn't let us in on your escape plan." I glared at him.

"EIGHTY TWO!" I yelled. Morgead rolled out from the punches Thierry was dealing out, I dived left, none of them were quick enough to catch me. Morgead flung me up and both of us were running as fast as we could. Manoeuvre eighty two was to run as fast as you could. We probably would have made it, if everyone wasn't woken by the yelling. The two of us were surrounded by the rest of circle daybreak, we were screwed.

"First Quinn and his awful singing, now you two screaming your heads off, I am sick of it!" Delos yelled.

"Alright everybody, just go back to bed, no more escape attempts!" Thierry yelled, eyeing me and Morgead. All of us walked back to our cabins, amazing none of the others heard us.

a/n aren't you guys amazed two reviews one day! I got four reviews in like two hours so I had to get this up asap last time we got four when I asked for three so lets go for four and try for five, if that makes sense to any of you. Review or I will hunt you down!


	5. Sure

Hey, people I haven't even gotten three reviews this time but I want to keep on writing so here it goes be aware of the small bit of fluff in this chapter. I have also decided that I will do a chapter from all of the characters pov then it will be over. Id like to thank l J Shan who has updated every single chapter

Hannah pov

Last night, after Jez and Morgead tried to escape, Thierry and I got no sleep at all. I dragged myself through my morning routine. Thierry and I walked slowly to the cafeteria, getting our food and eating in a zombie like state. We mumbled our hellos when necessary but other than that, we stayed quiet. Kelly came in and told us our next activity would be a scavenger hunt and we all had to go with our cabins. I was in luck; I have to be with Thierry. I eyed the cabin of Blaise, Violet, Gillian, and Jez; they had begun to be troublemakers. I really did not want to get in their way for fear of being attacked with witch power. We got our list from Kelly and set out into the forest. I looked it over again.

_Something that starts with all the letters of 'Camp Nakamun'_

_A heart shaped rock_

_A daffodil_

_A piece of rope_

_A plastic fork_

_A red hairbrush_

_Pink nail polish_

_A penny from 2000_

The list was easy except for the penny part. I did not bring any money with me and Thierry does not keep change, for that matter, none of circle daybreak does. I guess it's time to break into the other cabins... maybe Blondie's…

"So, what do you want to get first?" Thierry asked me.

"Sleep," I mumbled.

"That could be arranged. We can set our alarm to three then we'll have awhile before it gets dark so we can finish the scavenger hunt."

"Ok,"

The two of us dragged shuffled ourselves up the hill and into our cabin. From what Maggie had told me, our cabin was the same as the other ones except we only had one bedroom with one king sized bed. I changed into my pyjamas and crawled under the covers. Thierry finished setting the clock and lay down beside me.

"Did you know, I love you?" Thierry asked.

"No really?" I returned, sarcastically, surely ruining the moment. Thierry chuckled in his deep voice and kissed me hard on the mouth. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back.

"Hannah, we should probably get some sleep, anyways, there's always later." I smiled and leaned my head into the space between Thierry's neck and shoulder. He rested his head on top of mine and the two of us instantly fell asleep.

_A little while later…_

_I was awoken by a shrill beeping. Worriedly, I groped around the bed, finding nothing hard. I shot up into a sitting position, only to see Thierry coming through the door holding two cups of coffee._

"_Are those both for me?"_

"_No, I may be a vampire but I do like a cup of coffee every once and a while," he said as he reached over to turn off the alarm. I gulped down my coffee and it burned my throat. As soon as I was done, I changed back into my clothes and fixed my hair, for the whole time Thierry just sat silently watching me and methodically sipping his coffee. I sat down on the bed and waited for him to finish. I was fed up with his slowness and walked over to him so I could chug his coffee. Thierry sat confused for a moment then he shrugged his shoulders and got up, catching my hand to pull me out of the room._

"_So, the first thing we need is something starting with the letters of Camp Nakamun. C cat, coco, carrot. They have carrots in the kitchen."_

"_Good job, now for A. how about apple, we can get that when we get the carrot."_

_We figured out the rest of the letters together, we came up with carrot, apple, magnet, powder, nose, aluminum foil, knife, apron, matches, underwear, and necklace. The two of us got everything we could from our cabin and rushed to the kitchen to get the rest._

"_Ok, so now we have to find a heart shaped rock," I told Thierry._

"_Ok, that's going to be impossible," Thierry sighed._

"_Not necessarily, if you can get me a hard, sharp rock and a soft, round rock, I can carve it using my skills as Hana of three rivers."_

"_I always new that would come in handy." I glared at Thierry for that comment and the two of us rushed off to get the rocks. It took me fourty five minutes to carve, but would have been even less if Thierry had stopped urging me to hurry up. While we were sitting at the waters edge, Thierry noticed a daffodil growing so we could cross that off our list._

"_We can get the piece of rope and fork at the picnic area, I saw a rope hanging there as decoration and surely there must be a fork there," Thierry put in._

_I ran up the hill and stumbled into the picnic area. I saw Delos untying the rope, Timmy was looking for a fork, and James and Phil were watching as lookouts. Thierry hit the ground with a small thump beside me. The three vampire's heads swivelled our way and I glared at Thierry. When I had hit the ground, my hand had crushed something small and sharp. I lifted my hand and saw it was a white plastic fork. I let out a small cheer and instantly regretted it. The four of them stopped what they were doing and walked slowly, cautiously, towards us. Delos locked eyes with me and I knew he saw us, from the look on Thierry's face, he knew the same. The two of us stood up. Thierry pushed me behind him and we faced the guys. It was a four against two fight, even if I was a good fighter, we probably couldn't beat them. Thierry ran at Delos, he was the one holding the rope. Timmy ran to help Delos. I was left holding a plastic fork as my only weapon, but neither James nor Phil could get it. I spared a glance to where Thierry was grappling with Delos, he had already knocked Timmy out. I looked back and saw that James was running at me with his vampire speed. I just had enough time to step out of the way. Now, James was on one side of me, Phil on the other and picnic tables on both sides. I was trapped. Phil and James started to advance on me. Unexpectedly I was hit by something hard. When I opened my eyes, I saw trees rushing past me on both sides. I was lying in Thierry's arms as he ran from the guys. Thierry handed me the rope and I slipped it, and the fork, into my purse where the other items were._

"_Good fighting, we only have three things to go and I know exactly where we can get them all," I grinned._

"_Where?" Thierry asked, confused._

"_You will just have to see," I laughed. Thierry let me down and I jogged to where we would find two of the items. I walked into the unlocked cabin and went into room A. I grabbed the red hairbrush of the kitchen counter and the dark pink nail polish of the dresser. I was sure Blaise and Violet would try to curse me later, but the ring Thierry gave me prevented that from happening._

"_Ok so now we need the penny, do you know where to get that?" Thierry asked._

"_Yep," I said, popping the P._

_I jogged down the road to the cabin where I was sure Blondie was staying in. all of circle daybreak had made it their mission to torment her. Thierry easily picked the lock and the two of us walked in. I guessed the room with pictures of Blondie was hers. No other stuff was in the room so we were sure it was her wallet laying on the end table. I opened up the change compartment in her wallet and started looking through all the pennies to find one from two thousand. As soon as I found it, Thierry picked me up and started running back to the cafeteria where we were supposed to meet Kelly. He set me down outside the doors and we jogged inside. Kelly was sitting on one of the couches so we handed her our bag. Kelly looked through it._

"_You're missing something for m in Nakamun," she informed us._

"_Nuh uh, nose."_

"_That's pretty smart." Kelly told me._

"_Thank," I mumbled embarrassed._

"_You two have won," she said, handing us back our bag "You may leave."_

_The two of us returned our borrowed things and went back to bed._

_a/n so this moth came into my room and flew around my lightblub so I ran out of my room but then when I came back it was gone and nnow I cant find it and im kinda scared of moths I get it from my dad but this thing was huge! Try and get three reveiws or I might not update again._


	6. The End and Just the Beginning

A./N I know I said I was going to do everyone's point of view but I don't know how to drag this on longer so I am going to come up with one of my crappy endings and end this once and for all. This is going to be intense.

Thierry pov

I stepped out from my cabin on too the frosty cold street. The stars gave off enough light so that I could see six other people do the same thing. The seven of us walked down to cabin nineteen without causing a sound. We opened the door and stepped into the entrance room of Blondie's cabin. Room A was the room Blondie was supposed to be staying in. I opened the door to the room and saw that the room was empty. I checked room B and that room too was empty. We had planned for this, Blaise went into room A and took a stand of hair off Caroline's brush and inserted it into the large necklace she had made earlier in the evening. Blaise put it around her neck and the base of the necklace, where the hair was, started to lift up and point in a direction. We followed the necklace to the lakes edge. It dropped hard onto Blaise's chest and lost its dull glow. I noticed a small figure with shining blonde hair lying at the edge of the water. The ruby red water lapped at the figure and I realized the water was red from blood. I ran to the body and turned it over so I could see the face. It was Caroline. A long jagged cut ran across her throat. I felt her wrist for a pulse and came up with nothing. I turned to look at Rashel, Jez, Violet, Keller, Blaise and Lupe who were standing behind me with their mouths agape at the grotesque scene. I got up and left the lifeless body there. Only my vampire senses could pick up what had happened next. I ragged breath ripped from the corpse. The body let out a shrill, ear piercing screaming. The sound brought me to my knees. The sound stopped. My ears were still ringing, so I didn't pick up what happened next. I brought up my head to see that the body of Caroline was one. My head whipped around and I saw noting behind me. As it turned back to the front, I saw at least thirty zombies standing in front of me. At the front of the pack was Kelly, she was the only one who wasn't corpse like, she must have been the one who made them.

"Get up," she snarled. The Zombies surrounded us and the seven of us got up. I started sending a message out to any of the others who were still in the cabins. I had only sent 'A zombie uprising' when my message was cut off.

"Don't even try sending a message," Kelly growled.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Young Theorn, you truly believed Poor Maya was in it alone, I almost pity your stupidity."

I examined Kelly closer and realized where I had recognized her. She was Maya's older sister. Not many had known about her. Hectate had kept her a secret because she knew she was pure evil. When Hectate had first laid eyes on her as a baby she knew the girl was destined to do evil things. She had named her keltu, another name for evil.

"Hello, Keltu, did you not think I knew about you, how did Maya get you out of the prison your own mother created?"

"Do not speak to me about my mother, that traitor, if you must know, I shall tell you how it all happened. It was the day of my seventeenth birthday, Maya had always come to see me on my birthday. She would always slip me something nice. Maya had already turned sixteen and as you know, was already free to make her own choices. I started to persuade her, I told her about how much the two of us could achieve, and about the new super race, we could create. I told her about a spell that had come to me in a dream. I told her it was in the book of spells and it could make you immortal. Young Maya was power hungry you see. She took the bate easily. I told her you would need to powerful witches from the line of Harman to be able to cast the spell. Maya knew that it meant either Hellewise Hectate or me. She chose me. Everyday after that she would come to me with a new spell until on the seventy ninth day when I was starting to doubt her she came to me with the correct spell. I told her she would have to get the key from Hectate so she could open the wards. Maya knew the key I was talking about, she had seen it around mother's neck multiple times. She ran off to go get the key. Sooner than I expected she was back with the key in hand. I asked her how she got it and she said 'sometimes you have to knock down some obstacles to get to the greater good.' I had laughed as she had opened the door to set me free. I told her to meet me in the woods with all the necessary ingredients for the spell on the night of the full moon, which was that night. She arrived exactly at midnight and we performed the spell together. After that, you know how it ends." I sat silently and pondered what she had told me. In my mind, I wanted it not to be true, but in my heart I knew it was.

"Well Theorn, I've wanted to kill you since Maya had first told me about you, but now that she is dead, I have my chance. Good timing too, your little friends have just arrived." I turned my head to see the rest of circle daybreak running up. The zombies advanced and Rashel tossed me a knife, it was made out of wood and iron. The perfect thing to take on Keltu with. The two of us fought for what felt like hours, each of us almost winning the fight multiple times, but eventually I had her pinned to the ground with Rashel's knife resting steadily over her heart.

"Hecate should have killed you when she had the chance!" I yelled and with that, I plunged the knife into her heart. Blood spattered out everywhere.

"I will be back," Those were her final words. I looked up to see that all the zombies had disappeared.

"It would have been better if we had all gotten out of here when I wanted to," Jez grumbled. Everyone laughed and we all went to pack or bags because or flight home left early in the morning.

A/N so it's over and did not end how I expected it too. Sorry about the crappy ending. I don't know what else to say but review and check out my other story Midnight Ice. Thanks for reading and RashelandKeller signing off.


End file.
